


Spider Webs

by iamironman (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Ficlet, Gen, SHIELD, before the avengers, natsha being a bamf, or after the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamironman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny ficlet I wrote in class about Natasha being a BAMF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Webs

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write as much as I could in ten minutes using the first sentence, and this is what came to mind. I like it, so decided to post. Enjoy!

Spider threads caught at her face, a sign that no-one had been there yet. The red headed woman crept slowly through the seemingly abandoned building, gun at ready and feet silent. Her superior had been unable to tell her what exactly she could expect once she entered the compound, but her years of training gave her a pretty good idea. The almost silent breaths she had been letting out halted when she heard distinct noise from around the corner. Natasha quickly identified a low, gruff voice of an aging man and the younger, lighter tones of a man perhaps just out of college. Listening again to check that she would not be surprised, the spy spun around the corner, gun in one hand and electric armband sparking on the other.

The two men jumped in shock, arms shooting down to belts for their guns, but Ms. Romanov was faster than that. Two quick shots in succession whipped right by the men’s ears, freezing them in place as their arms reached upwards toward the dusty ceiling. With a low voice she only reserved for the vilest of humans, Natasha calmly addressed the two men. “We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way.” 

Two knees dropped to the floor instantly.


End file.
